The 1st Annual Hunger Games
by The Hiding Star
Summary: the very first hunger games! NOTICE: There is no Katniss and Peeta. Rated T for: Well, it's the Hunger Games, what'd you expect?
1. Game Stats

**TRIBUTES**

* * *

**DISTRICT ONE**

**LUXERY**

_Jack Luxenburg_ - Boy/15 years old

_Leigh Bueghren_ - Girl/16 years old

**DISTRICT TWO**

**MASONRY**

_Connor Hasting_ - Boy/15 years old

_Lamara Croy_ - Girl/12 years old

**DISTRICT THREE**

**TECHNOLOGY**

_Sam Nantem_ - Boy/16 years old

_Sarah Fyrelle_ - Girl/14 years old

**DISTRICT FOUR**

**FISHING**

_Greg Jenkins_ - Boy/16 years old

_Ginger Dinjo_ - Girl/15 years old

**DISTRICT FIVE**

**POWER**

_Tanner Simmons_ - Boy/15 years old

_Sophia Eliot_ - Girl/16 years old

**DISTRICT SIX  
**

**TRANSPORTATION**

_Josh Grimble_ - Boy/17 years old

_Olivia Blamsee_ - Girl 13 years old

**DISTRICT SEVEN**

**LUMBER**

_Mark Blundeer_ - Boy/17 years old

_Taylor Smith_ - Girl/14 years old

**DISTRICT EIGHT**

**TEXTILES**

_Nick Gustavon_ - Boy/16 years old

_Leah Yanos_ - Girl/15 years old

**DISTRICT NINE**

**GRAIN**

_Sawyer Kook - Boy/15 years old  
_

_Julia Troys_ - Girl/16 years old

**DISTRICT TEN**

**LIVESTOCK**

_Evan Tyrenet_ - Boy/15 years old

_Rachel Tate_ - Girl/16 years old

**DISTRICT ELEVEN**

**AGRICULTURE**

_Kyle Goodman_ - Boy/13 years old

_Caroline Grendle_ - Girl/15 years old

**DISTRICT TWELVE**

**MINING**

_Bently Marcos_ - Boy/16 years old

_Zoe Amadios_ - Girl/13 years old

* * *

**MAP**

* * *

Dirt plains with a dozen small lakes

* * *

**HEAD GAMEMAKER**

* * *

_Siralius Typhon_


	2. District One Reaping

**DISTRICT ONE:**

**REAPING**

* * *

**POV:  
**

**LEIGH D1**

I can't believe it, so here I am, totally screwing up my life, ma says you always make mistakes, but not like this. My da says mistakes can be learned from, but not if the mistake kills you first!

This mistake started with our stupid Mayor, Mayor Colsely, calling all kids from the ages of twelve to eighteen to the town hall. Then we had to go through these lines where the peacekeepers had to prick our index finger and pressing it against a piece of paper, staining the blood.

"Next" they would call, and then push you out of the way for another kid to get pricked. More peacekeepers ordered us into groups, us girls to the left, and the boys to the right, oldest in the front, youngest in the back.

I caught a glance at my younger sister, Samantha, while walking in. She looked back and mouthed, "What are they doing with us?"

I shook my head. As I was paired with all the other sixteen year old girls, I thought of the war, how many people were slaughtered, massacred. I thought of Jason, My older brother, those capitol jerks killed him, why?

Then, a tall man with a shining, blue capitol suit walked out of the town hall. He beckoned everyone to be quiet. "We are here today to discuss some...important matters, and here, is where it all starts." The man pulled out a small remote of some sort and pressed a button, causing a screen to his left to blink on, the national anthem of Panem, the nation I live in, turned on.

I ignored it for the most part, but when it started talking about sending twenty-four tributes, two from each of the twelve district, not counting district thirteen after it was destroyed, and having them sent to the capitol, I paused, waiting for the reason they were sent, then it was said, then every single drop of blood in district one froze, all but of the capitol men and peacekeepers.

The crowd started murmuring, _this _will_ cause another war, and the capitol doesn't want that, do_ _they?_ I thought.

"This is a form of punishment for you dirty districts," Said the man, he then introduced himself, "I am Trusen Manroe! Glad to meet you."

A girl near me whispered, "More like 'glad to kill you'"

"Now, all of you're names have been entered once, so this is a fair draw, other years...it won't be. Anyway, let's get to picking! Ladies first!" He walked briskly to the jar to the left, the jar closest to me. He reached his hand in and let it swim around for a bit, then he settled on a fair piece and reached his hand out, he unfolded it and looked at it, probably trying to pronounce it, capitol men have a hard time pronouncing the names of district people.

I stood there, fingers crossed that it wasn't me.

It wasn't me, it was Samantha's.

"Samantha Bueghren?" Calls Trusen.

I look around for Samantha, I can't find her. Suddenly, peacekeepers march up to the stage with a screaming and kicking thirteen year old Samantha.

Trusen looks down at Samantha, I can barely hold my tongue, but I manage to. "Samantha, how old are you?" He asks.

"Th-thir-thirteen," She replies, obviously scared.

"Thank you! Now, does anyone want to take Samantha's place, to volunteer with-"

Before Trusen can finish, I interrupt, "Me! Choose me! I want to go to the hunger games! I want to-" It took a second to remember the words, "to volunteer! Please."

Trusen looks at me interestingly, "Okay, it seems we have someone, Samantha, go down with the other girls, and you," He points at me, "Come up here."

Samantha slowly patters down the stairs of the stage, I run up to her, "Sammy, Sammy, look at me," She starts crying, I try my best to hold in my tears, the video said this was televised, "look at me, I'll try to win, okay, I'll win, for you. You don't have to worry, now go with the other girls you're age."

Samantha isn't the one to argue, but I know she does it reluctantly, she backs into the crowd, tears streaming down her face, ma runs up and grabs her. That's when Samantha screams, her horrible, bloodcurdling scream.

"Sammy, it'll be fine, just fine," I say as I climb up the stairs, but inside of me, know I don't stand a chance, none at all. When I arrive at the top, Trusen is there to greet me, he stuffs the microphone into my face and asks me questions in rapid fire.

"What's you're name? How old are you? Was that you're sister? Was that you're mom?"

"I'm Leigh Bueghren, I'm sixteen years old, yes, and yes," I respond, not wanting to talk, my heart was beating rapidly. I wanted to slap myself, or pour a pale of ice-cold water onto myself, to prove this was a dream, but I knew it wasn't, not unless you can feel pain in dreams, physically, mentally, or emotionally.

* * *

**POV:**

**JACK D1**

When Leigh Bueghren was called, I bet half the sixteen year old boys freaked, they say she's the prettiest girl in district 1! I doubt that.

Trusen kept whispering into her ears, I couldn't make out what though. Finally, he finished and walked back up to the microphone. I knew that if I was picked, which I probably wasn't, dad would freak. He was really protective of me. My mom on the other hand, could care less, It was if my younger brother, Johnny was picked, would she freak out.

"Okay, we have the girl, but now we need a boy!" Trusen called, he was about to walk to the other jar, when a giant ship cam out of no where and landed onto the town hall, shaking it. It almost toppled over.

A hatch on the ship opened and several people walked out, most of them being peacekeepers. Trusen whipped around and stormed into the town hall, leaving everyone else murmuring in confusion.

I remember when we first came in, the peacekeepers in the front had to take some of out blood. I also remember Samantha, Leigh's sister. I looked around for her, but I couldn't find her.

Trusen then stormed out of the door, "Okay, Let us pick the freaking boy!" He stormed over to the glass bowl and reached in, picking the piece at the very top, "Jack Luxenburg, come up to the stage _right now_!_  
_

My brain screams, how, how could that be my name? I feel someone push me forward, I turn around seeing it be my mom, my dad on the other hand is yelling at her to get away, I can';t hear it though, I can't sense anything. All I see is the stage coming forward. Trusen talks, but I can't hear. I turn around to see my mom pushing at me furiously.

I arrive at the stage, I regain my senses.

"C'mon boy, we don't have all day," Says Trusen.

I climb up the stairs, my legs are sore, I can imagine what the games are like, bloodthirsty teens going after innocent kids.

"Now Jack, how old are you?" Asks Trusen, not wanting to waste time.

"Fifteen," I say grumpily.

"Thank you, now, Leigh, Jack, please shake hands."

Me and Leigh look at each other, I reach out my hands, she reaches out hers, and we shake hands.

"Thank you, thank you, now, while me, Jack and Leigh go into the town hall, if these two are a loved one, please come in with and you can say you're goodbyes!"

Me, Leigh and Trusen walk into the town hall, followed by some peacekeepers and out families. I turn to see the doors close, and realize, _this might be the last time I see district 1_.


End file.
